redforkempirefandomcom-20200213-history
Aufft Maimer
Aufft Maimer was born in October 1854 abandoned and raised by Jesuit monks in a delpidated orphanage outside of Chicago. The orphanage was little better than a prison and at the age 7 Aufft was invovled in a tragic accident as he tried to break into the kitchen with a band of other children who had been denied food for laughin at one of the brother monks. While trying to get around a security fence by climbing along a balcony they where spotted by the brother who grabbed at one of the children but inadvertantly caused a young girl to fall some 30 feet to the marble floor below. Blamed for the fall Aufft escaped the orphange and lived on the street riding the rails for 2 years. On the road Aufft honed his skills of petty theft, lock picking and grift to survive. At age 9 Aufft was hired on as a busking, barker for a traveling snake oil salesman, used and abused, but fed, clothed and given the opportunity to stay on the road, he did this for another 9 years. At 18 Aufft showed an apptituted for tinkering, working on small mechanical devices and electrical experients when he meet a mysterious stranger named John Smith with a curious blue box. John Smith took Aufft on an amazing journy, ran from some strange alien creatures and learned a number of secrets about wibbly, wobbly, timey-wimmy stuff. John Smith left Aufft in the year 2078 at the gates of the Gizmonic Institute. At the Gizmonic Institute he was teamed with other hyper intelligent teens to work on a high powered gas laser for a class project for Professor Clayton Forester. After a series of hijinks at the hands of his roommate Aufft and the team discover that their laser project was secretly being turned over to the government as a weapon, they plan one more massive prank to turn the tables on their professor. Graduating with the class of 2082 Aufft used his conections and familiarity with time travel to hitch a ride with a most excelent dude named Rufus back to the year 1860 where he used his knowledge of advanced electronics to travel across the country pedeling advanced weapons and weapons upgrades under the Nom de Plue "John Kinsley" of Kinsley Kinetic Arms. in 1862 Aufft was walking the streets of Fort Leavenworth in the newly formed state of Kansas when he saw a women being assulted in the back of a wagon. Rushing to the womens aide Aufft was ultimatly forced to shoot and kill the attacker in a fantastic balze of gun fire. The next morning the word on the streets of Fort Leavenworth was that the govenors brother had been shot in cold blood! The attack was being hung on Aufft and the entire affair was being called the "Maimer Massicar". With a $2000 bounty on his head Aufft headed west through the former Kansas Territory and into the Rockies of Colorado. On the run and running out of options fate interviened once again when Aufft met Captain Edward Von Arkham! With his skill as a tinker-er and inventor and familiarity with time travel he soon found place with the crew of the MHS Hysteria. Today he works as Quartermaster and hired gun through the crews many adventures. Category:MHS Hysteria Crew Category:Citizens